<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Okay To Be In A Struggle With You by rxdxctxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140233">Okay To Be In A Struggle With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd'>rxdxctxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Gen, Kid Kizuna, Life in Satellite, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei thinks about his life in Satellite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas &amp; Fudou Yuusei &amp; Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Okay To Be In A Struggle With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Life was...okay in Satellite. Yusei didn’t quite mind it, he didn’t hate it as much as Jack did. He had plenty of machines all around, just waiting to be taken apart and investigated. He had Martha. He had Crow and Jack. He had clothes, he had food. It was okay, he thought, maybe, that they couldn’t afford nice things and toys and always having working utilities.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the people that hung around the streets scared him. And the cuts from the scrap piles hurt, and his shoes got his socks wet when he stepped in puddles because his soles were broken. And he knew, even if he couldn’t taste it for never having anything different, that the water that Security supplied them with wasn’t the safest thing to be drinking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, living in Satellite was not quite okay either, but having Jack and Crow with him made it bearable. Good even. He never wanted for nice toys and new cards when he was with them. The bent up, discarded cards they dug out of the trash were more valuable to him anyway, because they found them together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when he got hurt they helped him get back to Martha, and he did the same for them. When they got sad, they found comfort in each other. Nothing was as soothing as being in their arms, or listening to them assure him that everything was okay, or just a dream. He slept best in blanket forts, snuggled between the two of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yusei!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crow tackled him from behind, there to get him for dinner. Jack walked up calmly behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yusei smiled and followed them back in, holding their hands in his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>